


Fairy Tail University

by bakubratx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alcohol, BDSM, Drug Use, M/M, Not Edolas but ???, Pet Play, Piss Play, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubratx/pseuds/bakubratx
Summary: This work is based off the lovely art of The Kid! https://x-thekid.tumblr.com/post/628896883772948480/gubig-bang-submission-number-two-hostedIt was a pleasure working with you. :) I hope you and everyone enjoys.I will post one chapter each day. This is a pretty long fic, so buckle in everyone!Bonus: if anyone is able to guess what college  FT University is based off of, you will win a 500 word fic of your choice! (As long as I’ve seen the show!) Hint: it’s on the east coast of the US!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // = Natsu’s thoughts  
> / = emphasis
> 
> TW: brief homophobia (don’t worry it gets fixed later)

"Stop sneaking Happy in your suitcase, dumbass. You know he can't live in your dorm." Zeref says as he hits Natsu on the back of the head.

"Well I wouldn't have to sneak him if you'd just let him live in your apartment!" Natsu yells.

"Mavis is allergic, and girlfriend trumps blue cat." 

Natsu gasps. "You take that back!"

"Boys please, at least make it on the road before you start at each other's throats." Igneel says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Natsu looks down at Happy with a sad look of love in his eyes. 

"Bye little buddy. I'll see you at Christmas." He lets Happy jump onto Igneel's shoulder and tears start to form in his eyes. 

Before anyone sees his waterworks, Natsu hops into the passenger seat and closes the door. Zeref climbs in after and they drive away waving to Happy and Igneel. Natsu is turned around in his seat waving goodbye to Happy until he turns into a tiny blue dot. Soon he disappears from his vision all together. Natsu slumps down into his seat and sighs. 

"You good?" Zeref questions his pouting brother. 

"No. He is my whole life. I don't know how I can survive without him." Tears are coming in full now, as if Natsu opened up the dam by talking about his blue buddy. 

"Hey man, it's not for forever. Just three months! Let's talk about school. Have you gotten the names of your suitemates yet?"

Natsu takes a deep breath in to calm himself. "Y-yeah. Their names are Gray, Laxus, and Freed." 

"Do you know which one you are in a room with?" Zeref asks not because he particularly cares which kid will be dealing with his brother 24/7, but because he knows distractions help Natsu steer clear of depression spirals and anxiety attacks. 

"No I don't, but I did find one of their instas." Natsu says with a blush.

"Oh? Do you have a crush on one of your suitemates already?" Zeref cackles. 

"Shut up! No, just because I think he is just a little bit hot doesn't mean I /like/ him." He crosses his arms with a huff.

"Okay, okay, damn." Zeref throws his arms up in defeat using his knee to take over the wheel.

“Hm. Well anyway, are you excited to be starting grad school? Will I get to visit you at your new apartment?”

“You only want to come over to get booze. You don't care about seeing your dear old brother.” Zeref looks over and winks.

Natsu pouts and stares out the window. After a while silence washes over the two of them, so Natsu decides to put in his headphones and listen to his favorite playlist. It consists of Sleeping with Sirens, Twenty One Pilots, Panic!, and tons more legendary music. Natsu begins to dose off while they travel through the mountains. The drive to Fairy Tail University is about four hours from home. The next thing Natsu knows he's being shaken awake by Zeref.

“We’re here.” Zeref says. 

Natsu's heart drops. They are already here? How could the ride have gone so quickly? Before panic can set in, Natsu takes a deep breath. There's no point in delaying the inevitable. Natsu climbs out of the car and stretches his arms above his head and groans. He takes in his surroundings and sees a few other freshmen looking scared as shit as well. 

“Welcome to Fairy Tail University!” Zeref throws up his arms and twirls around. 

There are upperclassmen rolling giant bins wearing T-shirts that say “Friendly Fairies” with the Fairy Tail logo on them. More importantly, there seems to be one of them approaching the Dragneel brothers.

“Zeref!” Natsu whispers loudly. 

“What pinky?" Zeref sounds exasperated already and they haven't even begun moving Natsu in yet. 

“Why is that guy coming towards us!?” Natsu whispers a bit more quietly now that the Friendly Fairy was in ear shot. 

“They help the freshmen move in, relax. They just load up your stuff in the bin and go to your room with you.” Zeref explains with an annoyed look in his eyes.. 

Natsu considers this while the attractive blonde walks towards them confidently. He stares a bit too long at his toned biceps and tousled hair. Zeref bumps Natsu with his elbow smirking and Natsu flushes. 

The blonde haired boy closes the distance.“Hey! I’m Sting. Do you guys need some help moving in?” 

Natsu agreed, so the boys load up Natsu's stuff in the massive bin on wheels and head towards the dorm. 

“There’s one of our many delicious dining halls. It’s called East End. They even sell lobster! It’s on the Fairy Tail bucket list to try it at least once.” Sting proudly says while walking ahead.

“So which building is my dorm?” Natsu asks looking around like a lost puppy. 

“This one! I actually live here too! The elevators are right over there. What’s your room number?” Sting asks. 

“411.”

“What! No way. I’m in room 410. We are right across from each other!” The blonde winks at Natsu.

When they exit the elevator, noise hits them like a brick wall. Fairy Tail always did have a reputation to be rowdy. As students are yelling, a pillow is thrown out of a room and hits Natsu right on the side of his face. Welcome to Fairy Tail University.

“Here we are!” Sting says rolling the bin up to a cracked door. 

“WHERE ARE MY FUCKING HEADPHONES?”

“Maybe if you had some type of organizational method you wouldn't misplace things so often."

“WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!? I’M NAPPIN’ IN HERE”

“Apologies, Gray!”

“FUCK OFF, THE BOTH OF YA” 

Natsu pushes the door open to peak his head inside. “Um. Hello?” 

Three heads pop out of the bedrooms.

“Are you Natsu?” A towering built blonde walks up to Natsu and crosses his arms. 

“Y-yeah.” Natsu squeaks. 

//Great first impression, Natsu. Keep it up.//

The blonde mountain smirks. “Well nice to meet ya. I’m Laxus!” 

He holds out his hand for Natsu to shake, but his hand is just engulfed.

“Me and the green haired kid, Freed, are juniors. That emo kid over there is Gray. Your roommate.” Laxus explains. 

“Thanks.” Natsu walks over to Gray. “So you’re my roomie huh?” 

//Damn. He is even hotter than he looked on insta. Of course I'm rooming with the hottest one. How am I going to survive? His dark spiky hair is swooped to the side just like in his pictures and it’s just begging me to ruffle it.// 

“Yeah, what about it?” Gray seethes. 

//Hot and moody. Of course.//

“Well, mind if we roll this big cart through here to unload all my stuff?” Natsu asks him. 

“Tch... like I care.” Gray rolls his eyes and goes back to his bed. 

Natsu turns around to wave Sting in. He asks if they need any help, but Natsu declines. 

“No, I think we are good. Thanks for helping me. It would’ve taken so many trips to carry all of this separately.” He admits.

“No problem! And hey,” he lowers his voice and moves towards Natsu's ear, “let me know if you ever need anything *else*.” Sting smirks and walks out. “Oh, and be sure to bring the cart down when you’re finished!” He calls from the door. With a wave of the hand, Sting was gone. 

Laxus and Freed were hanging out in the living room now that Laxus had found his misplaced headphones. 

TW: internal and external homophobia

“So, what’s the deal with that Sting guy anyway? Is he... like that with everyone?” I ask. 

“He's gay, that's what his deal is.” Laxus laughs. 

Freed and Gray snap their heads up at that comment. 

“Laxus, we’ve talked about this before. It’s not polite to say those sorts of things, and I especially don’t like it!” Freed announces. 

“You especially? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Laxus bellows. 

Freed just shook his head. “You know damn well what it means. You’ve known me for years. You know that I’m gay. I’m not playing your games today, Laxus.”

“Fuck, Freed. Don't just admit that out loud! Someone could hear you!” Laxus shushes.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am Laxus, and one day I hope you won't be either." Freed softly smiles at Laxus. He clearly cares for him. Laxus grabs his coat to leave and slams the door behind him. 

Gray and Natsu just stood in their doorway in fear with their jaws to the floor. 

“Don’t worry about him. I swear, he gets like this all the time, but deep down he really is just a teddy bear. He’ll cool off at the bar, come home wasted, and sleep it off. He just chooses to ignore what he truly is inside and takes it out on others.” Freed says. 

“Well, I hope it won't be a problem because I'm gay too." Natsu nervously states.

“Damn look at us. I wonder if they threw us all together in the same room on purpose. I'm pan." Gray comes out nonchalantly. 

Natsu glances over at Gray and blushes. He takes in his appearance in more depth now that he knows the crush could potentially be returned.

Gray has dark blue hair almost black in color with eyes to match. His skin is pale and flawless. Well, at least the flaws are purposeful. He has two little snakebite hoops on his lips and gauges in his ears. You can tell he is fit by the way muscles pull at the fabric. 

He's wearing black skinny jeans with vans and a long sleeved shirt with a Linkin Park logo on it. Natsu notices the long sleeved shirt is a little odd, because it is August. He briefly wonders if Gray wears long sleeves for the reason he thinks he does?

“Hey flame-brain! What are you staring at?” Gray calls. 

“Who are you calling flame-brain?” Natsu probably would be embarrassed for getting caught if he weren't blind sided by the question. 

“Are you blind? Half of your shit has a flame pattern on them.” Gray yells. 

“Well by that logic I should call you ice princess!” Natsu points at his snowflake comforter. 

They continue bantering back and forth Like an old married couple while Zeref helps put away Natsu's belongings. Zeref pitches in with some witty comments every once in a while, but he mainly keeps quiet. He’s just excited to leave and see Mavis. 

After they finish unpacking, Zeref takes Natsu out to eat to one of his favorite restaurants in Magnolia. Magnolia is the town Fairy Tail is located, but not only that, Magnolia /is/ Fairy Tail. Everyone who lives in Magnolia are either students, alumni, staff, or family of one of those. It's impossible to go to this school without obtaining an obscene amount of school spirit, but seemingly even the skeptics end up enjoying the comradery after a while. 

After they eat, Zeref drops his little brother off at his dorm and then heads to his apartment. He has the same apartment as last year, so all he has to do is unload a single suitcase. 

Natsu heads inside the dorm, and uses his key for the first time. When he opens the door, Laxus is still gone and Freed is in his and Laxus’s room with the door closed. His door is closed as well. Natsu uses my bedroom key to open it up and finds Gray asleep (or at least pretending to be). It was 10 at night, so Natsu decides to go to sleep as well. After all, he has a pretty big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk about drugs/marks on arms from drugs

Natsu starts to stir when sunlight shines through the blinds. He looks over and sees Gray at his computer and half naked. He stares for a second then quickly wipes his mouth when he starts drooling. His abs are exposed for Natsu to see. Tight, rolling muscles. His pants start tightening and Natsu pulls the comforter to cover himself.

He takes a second to notice his arms. When they met yesterday, Natsu thought maybe they both self harmed, but it doesn’t appear to be that way. At least not from what he can see. Although, there are what look like bruises. Purple marks with dark centers around the inside of his right elbow. Natsu had similar marks when he was in a mental hospital. The nurses kept drawing blood from him day and night due to one of his medications. 

Is it possible Gray did that to himself? Obviously he prefers hiding them since he was wearing a long sleeve in summer. Natsu decides he will have to find out somehow, but definitely not on the second day of knowing him.

"Uh, Gray? Why are you in your boxers?"

"Dammit, when did that happen!?" Gray threw up his hands.

Natsu chuckles. "Hey do you think Laxus is back by now?”

“I don’t know. You wanna go check with me? I had to ask Freed something anyway.” Gray answers as he pulls on a long-sleeved Simple Plan shirt with the same ripped black skinny jeans from yesterday.

“So did you know Laxus or Freed before yesterday?” Natsu asks as he climbs down from his bunk. 

“No, I’m a freshman. They were already yelling and screaming when I walked in with my stuff.” 

They exit their bedroom and turn to Freed and Laxus’s door. Natsu raises his hand to knock, but Freed rushes out of the bathroom with a towel over his head and another around his waist. 

“Stop!” He whisper yells. “Never wake up Laxus after a night of drinking!” Freed warns the freshmen. 

“We just wanted to see if he was back. I wanted to meet him when he wasn’t being a complete asshole.” Natsu admits. 

“Well that may be difficult to do.” Freed chuckles. 

Suddenly the door swings open. Laxus stands there towering over them. Natsu and Gray quickly pretend to be busy unpacking a box by the couch while Freed starts messing with the towel on his head. Laxus grunts and heads towards the bathroom. 

Natsu looks down in the box they are kneeling beside and notices drawings. As he is staring, Gray quickly covers everything up. 

“Are these yours?” Natsu asks Gray with stars in his eyes. 

“Yeah, but don’t go telling anyone.” He says gruffly. 

“I wouldn’t, but.. why wouldn’t you want anyone to see these? From what I see, you’re amazing!” Natsu compliments. 

Just for a second there was a hint of blush covering his cheeks, but it quickly disappeared. 

“I don’t want people to see because it’s like my life story all drawn out. Drawing is my way of coping. I release my anger and sadness from the world. Showing someone all of them would be incredibly personal.” Gray admits. 

Natsu nods. “I think I understand. It’s kinda similar for me with my music. I put everything I have into it and the lyrics literally spell out my soul. But there’s no real way to hide my music, I’m in a band and we perform.” 

“Maybe one day, if you play a song for me, I’ll show you a drawing. What do you think?” Gray asks. 

“A song for a drawing, huh? I like it.” Natsu smiles. 

They shake hands over their deal and smile at the start of a new friendship. Gray seems to be a lot nicer than yesterday. They almost forget about Laxus until he opens the bathroom door and it swings to hit the wall. 

“Alright, so I don’t want every day living here to be as awkward as it is right now, so let’s just get it all out in the open. Are any of you all straight?” Laxus stares at us expectantly.

They all glance at each other before they each give a hesitant shake of the head.

“Okay, so now I won’t be surprised with who you all bring back. I’ll try to be better. Freed, can we talk?” He nods his head towards their bedroom.

—

While organizing some of his stuff that had unpacked yesterday, Natsu hears Gray say he is going to head out. 

“Where are you going?” Natsu asks curiously. 

“I’m going to go look where all the buildings are so I don’t get lost trying to find my classes tomorrow.” Gray answers while grabbing his phone and keys. 

Natsu stands up quickly. “Think you’d mind me coming with you?” 

“Ugh fine, but don’t hold me up.” Gray decides. 

Natsu nods and frantically grabs his things. He smiles his Cheshire grin, “Ready!”

“Yeah whatever, let’s go.” Gray says as he heads towards the door.

They step outside and lock the suite. The door across just so happens to be open. Stings door. 

“Hey you guys! Where are you off to?” Sting calls. 

“Not you too.” Gray whines. 

Natsu gives the details and Sting smirks in return. 

“Well don’t you guys need a tour guide? I know where everything is! I’ll show you!” He offers proudly. 

They head to the first building Natsu and Gray both have classes in. First up is Chemistry which is located in Hyberion Hall. Rumor has it that since there’s an entrance at each corner of the symmetrical building, one would never know which exit they are taking until they get outside. Often it’s the wrong one. 

The boys trek across the rec-field which is a massive lawn that separates the dorms and the academic buildings. Natsu has seen this all before since Zeref has been going here for years, but Gray seems to be taking it all in. 

There’s several small groups of friends and couples sitting around the rec-field hanging out. Over by the trees there’s a group slacklining. It’s often very sunny at this time of year, but in just a few short months the field will be covered in snow. 

Fairy Tail is a place for everyone. If there’s an activity you like, it’s almost guaranteed there’s a club for it. Igneel suggested to Natsu that he should join some clubs and get to know people, but he isn’t interested. Two of his band members go here and are in his dorm. He is so excited to have most of the band together again. Gajeel and Cobra were already here for a year so they weren’t able to get all the members of the Dragon Slayers together until now! 

Sting shoves Natsu out of his daydreaming. “Natsu, where’s your next class? Gray’s is in Wolfheim.” 

“Oh, uh let me check. Um, Dreyar Hall. Wait, isn’t that Laxus’s last name?” he asked. 

“You know Laxus? He is the President of Fairy Tail’s grandson. That building is just a couple buildings over. Are you a business major?” Sting questions. 

“Laxus is the president’s grandson!? That’s crazy! But yeah, how’d you know I was business?” Natsu raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s the business building. Just so you know, business majors tend to get hated on all the time for being the ‘easy’ major at this college. But honestly our business department isn’t half bad at FT, and there are tons of things you can do with that degree after you graduate.” Sting encourages. 

“Yeah, but business ain’t got nothin’ on us STEM majors.” Gray brags. 

“So what’s your major then, ice princess?” Natsu mocks.

“Chemistry! One of the hardest.” Gray smugly states. 

“Oh please. Physics is definitely harder!” Sting boasts. 

Natsu tones out their bickering and quietly walks alongside them. After a while, they come up to a fountain with benches around it. Natsu sits down and stares at the flowing water. The sound was calming, as if with the flow of water your anxieties floated away. 

The building next to them is the library. Gray walks in to grab some coffee leaving Sting and Natsu alone. 

“Campus is pretty, huh? How about after classes tomorrow I show you around, just the two of us?” Sting says softly. 

Natsu considers this, “Hm. Alright, I don’t have anything else to do. What do you have planned?”

“That’s for me to know and you to dot-dot-dot..” Sting smiles, booping Natsu’s nose in the last three words. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Gray says walking back with an iced coffee in his hand. 

“Yes.” Sting says. 

“No.” Natsu says at the same time. 

Gray raises an eyebrow. “Uh huh, okay, well anyway let’s start heading back to the dorm.”

They watch the sunset while they walk back across the rec-field. Natsu feels a sense of peace and maybe a bit of home?

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Natsu!” Sting winks then heads inside his suite. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Gray asks as he unlocks our door. 

“Uh, he just wanted to take me somewhere. I don’t really know.” Natsu flushes. He didn’t think anything of it when Sting asked, but now that Gray is questioning him he feels guilty.

“Well, I guess this is as good of a time as any, we need to talk about what to do when we need the room to ourselves. Just in case you need it tomorrow.” Gray laughed. 

Natsu blushes bright red and starts stuttering non-coherent words 

“Calm down it was just a joke, but we do still need to decide.”

“Sorry, you’re right. What about the typical sock or tie on the door handle?” Natsu propositions. 

“Actually you know I heard of this app that you just connect with your roommates, then say your ‘busy’ and it notifies all your roommates to not come in.” Gray explains. 

“That sounds super cool. What’s the name?” 

“I think it’s called ‘Sock-it’.” Gray says. 

“Awesome, let’s download it.” 

Well that’s one less thing Natsu has to worry about. They get their stuff together for classes tomorrow, and grab some dinner. Afterwards, they both lay in bed with headphones in their ears with phones close to our face. Gray grunts and Natsu looks over and laughs when he sees that Gray just dropped his phone on his face. 

Natsu’s anxiety is prickling at his skin while he scrolls on his phone. He decides it’s best to keep distracted until he falls asleep so he doesn’t worry too much, but the next thing he knows his alarm is going off telling him to get his ass out of bed. 

The first day of college. Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags. If you want to skip over the trigger warnings feel free! I write TW over when it is done.

Natsu groans and looks at the clock. 7:00am. Much different than his summer schedule of 11-12am. He sits up and looks over at Gray’s bed, but is surprised to find it empty. Maybe he exercises in the morning? 

TW: drugs

Natsu gets up and puts a shirt on then heads towards the bathroom. He reaches for the handle, but pauses when he hears what sounds like moaning. Blush forms on his cheeks and he steps away at first, but then curiously gets the better of him and he decides to put his ear up to the door. He hears something he wasn’t expecting and gasps. They weren’t /that/ type of moan. They were accompanied with sobbing. 

Natsu decides to knock on the door to check on Gray. 

“Ah!” 

“Sorry, I just wanted to see if everything was okay!” he said. 

“Uh yeah yeah everything’s.... greeeat.” Gray slurred. 

He opens up the door carrying a small bag with his right sleeve rolled up to his bicep. Natsu first notices the tattoos on his arms, but a second later he also notices a little blood that is on the inner part of his arm. 

Natsu is torn between feeling sad and triggered. Gray stumbles back towards the bedroom. He was hoping his suspicions weren’t right. 

TW: self harm

Natsu shuts the bathroom door and starts going through his things. He always keeps an extra razor in his bath bag just in case. He was already planning on giving himself one or two lines to help with the anxiety of the first day of class, but after that he may do a bit more. 

Natsu takes it out carefully and slides his finger gently along the edge. No matter how many times or how often, he loves to admire the sharp edge. Something so simple and unexpected can give the most intense rush and release. 

Natsu pulls his boxer leg up on his left thigh and finds a good place to mark. He rubs his thumb along the skin just taking in the moment. Then, he presses the blade down and starts to drag. Natsu always lets up at first because of the sting, but then as soon as endorphins hit he presses harder. Now with the pleasure flowing through his body he quickly moves down the leg and makes four more lines. 

Natsu drops the blade on the ground and throws his head back exhaling deeply with his eyes closed. He relishes in the feeling and lets it flow throughout each limb. A soft moan that escapes his mouth wakes him up from his high. Now to look at what he’s done. He swirls a finger in the blood while also trying to open the wounds a bit more to get more to drip. 

After several minutes, when Natsu decides he should probably get up and go check on Gray, he realizes blood splattered when he dropped the blade. Natsu cleans the floor up as well as himself and sticks a ply of toilet paper on his wounds.

TWs over, but Gray is high. 

Gray is back in bed mumbling something inaudible. He’s gonna have to get up regardless of what he just shot up. If you don’t go to the first day, you immediately get disenrolled from that class. 

“Graayy” Natsu calls. 

“Uh” Gray replies. 

“Come on you gotta get up. It’s already 7:20.”

“You shmuv et up.” Gray incoherently says. 

“Dude for real let’s go.” Natsu climbs up Gray’s loft and starts pulling his arm. Gray starts mumbling more, but somehow Natsu manages to get him down the ladder without either one of them falling to their death. After getting down, Gray seems to wake up from his stupor enough to be cooperative. 

Natsu takes in the appearance of Gray’s clothes and sees he is still in his pajamas. Natsu gets out a long sleeved shirt and some jeans from Gray’s dresser. He notices boxers and considers for a second, but against it. Natsu pulls Gray’s shirt off, being careful of his right arm and notices his smooth chest, toned biceps, and the tattoos covering from his shoulders to his elbows. 

Natsu freezes and looks up at Gray, but he’s already looking down and smirking. He has an evil look in his eyes that screams sex. 

“I’ve been wanting a piece of this ass since the moment I saw you.” Gray smugly smiles while fiddling with the hem of Natsu’s shirt.

“I see you already got mine off, so let’s make it even.” Gray says. 

“Uh, Gray... as much as I want to, I don’t think we should when you are like this... also, we have to go to class!” Natsu pleads. He really doesn’t want to fuck up on his first day. 

“Eh who gives a fuck about class.” Gray wobbles back and forth. 

Without warning, Gray smashes his mouth down to the crevice of Natsu’s neck. Natsu immediately lets out an accidental moan which makes Gray smile into his neck. Natsu quickly pushes him away and slips his new shirt over his head. Then, Natsu grabs Gray's arms and pushes them through the holes. Now onto the more difficult task. Natsu bites his lip and prepares for what is about to happen. His heart starts beating a bit faster as he pulls down Gray's pajama pants making Gray all the more cooperative. Natsu picks up the jeans and notices Gray trying to slip his boxers down. Before Natsu could see anything he pins his wrists to his sides. Because of that, there is now a HUGE problem staring him straight in the face. Natsu's eyes widen and he gasps. He quickly shakes his head to come to his senses and starts sliding the jeans onto Gray's legs. 

“Oh come on Natsuuu. Aren’t you gonna help me out?” Gray begs. 

“I AM helping you out. Come on it’s 7:40!! We don’t even have time to grab something for breakfast now.” Natsu cries. 

He pulls Gray's jeans up and tries to pull them around his big hard 'problem', but it doesn’t work. He is going to have to tuck it in in order to zip up the pants.

With as few fingers as possible, Natsu tries to gently push Gray's clothed dick into the jeans, but that just makes Gray even more aroused. 

“Mmmmmm come on Natsuuu, moreee.” Gray pleads. 

At this point, Natsu is starting to have a bit of a problem himself. Natsu manages to get Gray's hard-on put away and zips up his jeans with a relieved sigh. He picks up Gray's bag, hands it to him, and then grabs his wrist and hightails it out of the dorm. 

As they are walking across the rec-field, Natsu starts to notice a change with Gray again. He is starting to get sleepy for the second time. Probably from lack of stimulation. As long as he can just get him to class everything will be fine. 

Once the two boys reach the building Natsu searches for the room number of their class. When he finds it, he walks in and notices that they had come in the door located at the very front of the class. Chemistry 101 is a very large class since almost all students have to take it. It has roughly 600 people enrolled in just this section alone. To say that Natsu is embarrassed when he walks in dragging a druggie in who is hanging on his arm is an understatement. Natsu hugs the wall and makes his way quickly to the very back. He now notices doors in the back he can use for next time. Once they find seats Natsu exhales in relief. When Gray is sober, they are going to have a serious chat. 

Gray immediately nods off, so Natsu decides to take it upon himself to be a good roommate and pays attention for the both of them. It’s just basic stuff: the syllabus, office hours, and information about the professor. When 50 minutes finally pass, he wakes Gray up and they head back to the dorm. Natsu shuffles Gray into the room and manages him to get into his bunk to sleep his high off. He isn’t sure how long something like that injected drug lasts, but he hopes it’s in time for their next class at noon. 

Natsu climbs in bed and starts scrolling twitter, but soon his eyes get drowsy and he drifts off to sleep as well.

—

A few hours have passed when Natsu wakes up. He sits up to check on his druggie roommate and sees him at his desk drawing. Natsu hopes this means Gray finally came down. Now is as good of a time as any to have their talk. Natsu climbs down from his loft and Gray looks up at him. 

“Hey, how you feelin’?” Natsu softly asks. 

“Tch. Fine. Why?” Gray replies. 

“Uh, do you not remember?” Natsu wonders, not knowing how his drug of choice reacts. 

“What are you talking about, man? What don’t I remember?” Gray says rudely. 

“...You coming on to me? Being high? Going to class?” 

His eyes widen and he softly gasps. 

“Uhh.. I.. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t high and whatever you think I did, it wasn’t me coming on to you.”

TW: mention of drug use 

“You came out of the bathroom with your sleeve rolled up with blood coming out of the needle prick you made. You tried to take your boxers off and wanted me to help you get off. Then, I had to dress you and drag you to class where you slept the whole time.”

After a few moments of silence, Gray finally spoke. 

“Natsu, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to say. I never wanted you to find out about this.” Gray admitted. 

“No it’s fine. You’re my roommate. We will help each other out when we are in need. I have my own stuff too, and if I ever need help I hope you’ll be there for me too.” Natsu smiles.

“Thanks. That means a lot. I’m still so embarrassed you saw me like that. I was expecting to just chill and pass the fuck out.“ Gray admits. 

“Were you not planning on going to the first day of class?” 

Gray frowns. “Honestly I hadn’t thought that far. All I could think about was to stop feeling.” 

“Do you mind me asking what you took?” Natsu carefully prods. 

“It wasn’t always this bad. I just started with pills. Soon I moved on to anything I could get my hands on. Now I use heroin. I’m just trying to forget.” Gray shrugs. 

TW over

“What are you trying to forget?” Natsu worried. 

Gray’s eyes start to tear up and his hands start shaking at the question. “My-my family. I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe another time?” 

“Of course. Sorry, I’m not trying to pressure you. I just want to help.” Natsu gives a half smile. 

Gray looks up to meet Natsu’s eyes. “Thanks. I mean it.” 

—

After classes were done Natsu started pacing the room. His ‘date’ was just around the corner and he hadn’t decided what to wear yet. 

He searches through his dresser and finds some black skinny jeans with rips up and down the thighs. He pairs them with a black My Chemical Romance shirt. Natsu laces up his black combat boots and looks in the mirror. 

As he comes to the conclusion that he’s confident in his outfit, he hears a knock coming from the main door. Natsu swiftly makes his way out of his room, but not before Freed opens the door. Sting asks for Natsu and Freed quickly turns around. As Freed walks by Natsu to go back to the couch he brushes his shoulder and smirks. 

“Have fun.” Freed winks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags! I put a TW right before the content that needs it. You are welcome to skip over it.
> 
> Also, for those of you who are trying to figure out what college this fic is based on, if you can’t figure it out after this chapter I don’t know what to tell you! 😅 Think of structures, food places, buildings, etc.

Natsu turns toward Sting and sees he’s wearing an olive green v-neck with light blue faded jeans and black adidas. He looks really cute, but after meeting Gray he just can’t get him out of his head. If this is what Natsu has to do to get his horny thoughts together and not ruin their budding friendship so close to the beginning of the year, then Sting will do. There’s no denying he’s smoking hot too. 

“So where are we going?” Natsu asks as they walk towards the stairs. 

“I told you yesterday, it’s a surprise!” Sting says excitedly. 

As they are walking to the mysterious location, Sting starts asking Natsu a few questions. 

“So do you have any hobbies or anything?” He wonders. 

“Yeah! I love to play music. Guitar and vocals are my main things.” Natsu’s face lit up. 

“Whoa, that’s really cool. Do you think you could show me some time?” Sting asks with a glint in his eyes. 

“If you want I can play for you when we get back? I haven’t had a chance to play since I moved in.” Natsu says excitedly. 

“That would be awesome! I can’t wait. My hobbies aren’t nearly as cool. One thing I like to do is compete in eating competitions. I sometimes make videos of how much food I can eat and post them on YouTube.” Sting confesses. 

“What do you mean that’s not cool?! That’s an awesome hobby. Food is life. I love eating a lot!” 

Sting laughs, “Well maybe you should be a guest on one of my videos then. What do ya think?”

“Fuck yeah!” Natsu yells. 

Sting smiles and leads me to a building called Serena Hall. 

“What, are you gonna take me to class on our first date?” Natsu teases. 

“Nah I was thinking of something a bit more fun. See this building isn’t just for classes. In the basement there is a mini bowling alley, arcade games, and pool tables. Upstairs there’s some fine ass burgers and fries. We are going to eat first and play after.” Sting explains. 

Natsu smiles that Sting really seems like a cool guy. Unfortunately, he doesn’t really see it going past a night of fun, but that’s okay! Some relationships are meant to just be stepping stones. Things only become unhealthy and awkward when people try to extend a temporary relationship into something it’s not supposed to be. Since Natsu is being honest to himself that this will just be a fling he doesn’t have to spend time worrying over stupid little things. He can just have fun and enjoy himself!

As they stand in line at the burger place, Natsu asks Sting how he is getting along with his roommates. 

“Gajeel and Cobra are cool. They are in one room, then Rogue and me are in the other. Rogue is great. He’s really nice and is always very considerate of me. We have a lot of classes together and eat all our meals with each other. He’s quickly becoming my new best friend.” Sting says excitedly. 

“That’s awesome Sting. I’m glad you found a friend. Starting college is so stressful, it’s nice to have someone to go through it with.”

“See, you get it. How are you and your roommates?”

“Well it seems Laxus is still figuring things out with himself, but he seems to be okay. Freed seems nice enough. The one in my room is Gray. We have a lot in common and also have some classes together. He’s an amazing artist, but he definitely has some stuff he needs to work through. Still, I hope we become great friends too.” Natsu says with stars in his eyes. 

They grab their food and go sit down. They have nice conversations about random first date things. Sting asks more questions like where Natsu is from and what his favorite color is. Then Natsu starts a debate about how there can be a favorite clothing color and a favorite everything else color. 

“My clothing color is obviously black, but my overall color would have to be fiery red! When I graduate I’d love to get the Fairy Tail emblem in that color!” Natsu beams. 

They finish eating and walk downstairs to play a game of bowling. Natsu wasn’t aware just how bad he is at bowling until a measly 54 points pop up on the screen at the end. Sting wins with 126 points. Then, they play games like DDR, air hockey, and finish with a game of pool. 

Afterwards, Sting takes Natsu to the pylons of past FT presidents. Their statues all have a quote that had been said while they were president. Natsu and Sting sit down on the wall looking over the rec-field. It’s a perfect view of the sunset. They watch the red and orange sky get richer and darker until there’s almost no light in the sky. At some point they not only had begun holding hands, but Natsu had also laid his head on Sting’s shoulder. 

They sit there for a bit longer enjoying being close to one another, then decide that it’s probably time to head back. 

“I really had a great time tonight. I hope you did too.” Sting bites his lip and blushes. 

“I did. Thank you for showing me that burger place. I’m definitely going back there.” 

“Heh, no problem.” Sting squeezes Natsu’s hand. 

Sting scans his ID to unlock the door to their dormitory. He follows Natsu into his room since he still really wants to hear a song. Natsu notices Gray isn’t here so he preemptively selects the do-not-disturb button on the “Sock-it” app. 

“So what do you want to hear?” Natsu asks as he plops down with the guitar. 

“One of your originals.” Sting replies. 

Natsu starts strumming and immediately gets lost in the music. He always feels so relaxed when he plays because he has more control over his mind.

As Natsu was halfway through the song he looks over at Sting to see his reaction. The next lyric has half of a laugh accompanied with the words. Sting’s mouth is hung open and his eyes are the size of golf balls. He also seems to be lightly palming his pants without even realizing it. Is the music affecting him that much? If so, Natsu’s night is going exactly according to plan. 

He finishes playing and looks up at Sting to see what he’ll say. For a minute or so he is speechless. 

“Wow. I... wow. When you said you were a musician, I just expected you to be an average teenage wannabe rockstar. That... that was... something different. I mean, fuck Natsu! You were great!”

Natsu chuckles. “Well thanks, Sting. I really just do it because I enjoy it.”

“I also didn’t expect that style of music. Is your band more punk?” Sting asks. 

“Yeah, mostly. I sing, scream, and play guitar. Gajeel plays the drums, but he wants to sing too. We don’t let him out of respect for our audience’s ears. Cobra’s on bass, and Wendy is our keyboardist and back up singer. She has a beautiful voice, but she won’t be back with us for two more years since she is in high school. Until then, it’s just us three!” Natsu says proudly. 

“I would love to see you guys perform sometime. Let me know when you are playing somewhere next. Until then, maybe we could have more of these /private/ shows?” Sting says suggestively as he moves his hand up Natsu’s thigh. 

Tingles run through Natsu’s stomach and his eyes fill with lust. Suddenly, Sting lurches forward and pushes Natsu to the ground. He swings his guitar off and sets it beside them. Sting presses his lips to Natsu’s and moans in relief as if he had been wanting to do this all night. 

Wasting no time, Sting flicks his tongue at Natsu’s lips hoping for more. He responds by shoving his tongue in Sting’s mouth, surprising him. Their tongues twirl around each other while hands explore. Natsu slides a hand up Sting’s shirt to feel his abs. He moves a hand up to Sting’s nipple and tweaks it slightly.

“Nngh... more.” Sting groans. 

“What exactly do you want?” Natsu asks. 

“Everything. Clothes. Off.” He says as he clumsily grasps at Natsu’s shirt. 

“Sting, I have to tell you something before we go further.” Natsu admits looking down. 

“You can tell me anything, Natsu!” Sting hungrily replies. 

“You’re going to see something you’ll probably be disappointed in when you take off my boxers. I just want to let you know that...” Sting cuts Natsu off. 

“Natsu if you’re worried about your size, come on... it’s fine! We are going to have lots of fun regardless. Plus I’m sure what comes out is just as yummy.” Sting licks his lips. 

“N-no... you’ve got it wrong.” Natsu pauses not sure what to say. “I-I have this habit... well more like an addiction. There’s going to be a lot of scars on my legs. I just wanted to warn you.”

“Do... do you self harm?” Sting questions. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s okay Natsu. I’m not going to judge you. I’m sad that you do that, but it isn’t going to ruin our time tonight.” Sting says caressing Natsu’s cheek. 

They climb up into Natsu’s twin bed and shove the million pillows out of the way. Soon they start making out again and shirts are being flown across the room. 

“Damn Natsu. You are fucking sexy!” Sting says as he licks Natsu’s abs. 

“Yeah? Well you’re not so bad yourself either.” Natsu bites his lip while looking him up and down. 

Sting reaches for Natsu’s belt buckle and pulls his jeans off leaving his boxer briefs in place. Natsu smiles sadistically and unbutton Sting’s jeans, but this time he slides everything off. Sting gives a tiny gasp which just made Natsu smirk.

Natsu looks down, taking everything in. Sting is a pretty good size, maybe a bit above average. He climbs on top of Sting and kisses his way down to his bellybutton. Then, Natsu licks in between his abdominal muscles all the way up to his manly pecs. He licks one nipple and plays with the other. When Natsu gently bites down, Sting starts to finally lose it. 

“N-Natsu, hurry. Please.” 

“Hurry for what Stingy?” Natsu smugly asks. 

“Come on. Let me.. fuck you already.” He pleads. 

“Mmm.... not yet. I’m going to take my time.”

Natsu leans up and sucks on the side of Sting’s neck. Once he’s satisfied with the purple mark now on his neck, he gives it a gentle bite which makes Sting jolt. Guess he’s not used to pain like Natsu is. 

He kisses his way down again, but this time he keeps going. Natsu skips the wirey blonde hairs and goes straight for that cock. He gives a small kiss on top and looks up to see his reaction. 

“Nnngh... mmmm.... Natsuuu.” 

//Oh yeah, this’ll be fun// Natsu thinks. 

He gives a good long lick from the base to the head.

“Mmmmm Natsu more!”

Natsu grabs the base with his hand and slowly wraps his mouth around him. He groans slowly, taking it all in. Natsu starts stroking the part he can’t reach without deep throating and slurps all over Sting’s pale cock. Once he finds his rhythm, Sting becomes even louder.

Natsu strokes and plays with Sting’s balls while his mouth works on his weeping cock. Natsu takes his hand off Sting’s balls to reach down into his own boxers to stroke myself. Sting sees and protests. 

“No way! I’m not letting you pleasure yourself, that’s my job.” Sting smirks and sits up to take the boxers off. 

When he slides them off he rests his hand next to Natsu’s many scars. “Oh Natsu.”

Natsu hates feeling this way. It makes him feel ashamed for what he did, and he doesn’t want to feel ashamed. He moves Sting’s hand to his dick and once he notices the size, he squeaks. 

Quickly recovering from the surprise, Sting commands, “On your knees.” 

Natsu melts at hearing his order. He gets up and looks behind. Sting is just staring at Natsu’s ass practically drooling. 

“Wait, do you have lube? Or a condom?” Sting asks. 

“I’m clean so if you are too, we don’t have to use a condom. Here’s the lube.” Natsu hands him from his sex basket.

“You sure? No condom?” Sting questions. 

“Yeah I mean I got tested right before I came here.” 

“Mmmm okay. This will be a lot more fun then.” Sting says seductively. 

Sting lathers two fingers with lube and rubs them on Natsu’s puckered hole. He slowly moves one finger in and starts searching for the fun button.

“Fuck! Sting, there... right there...” 

Sting starts stroking himself with his other hand and stares hungrily. He thrusts his fingers in and pounds right into Natsu’s prostate over and over again making him moan every time. His roommates will surely hate him later. 

“Nnngh Sting more!” Natsu cries.

“Ugh Natsu you’re so damn sexy. Are you ready?” 

Natsu nods fervently and wiggles his ass. 

“Mmmm. Your ass is so fucking sexy.” Sting says as he grabs one of his cheeks roughly. 

“Harder.” Natsu breathes out. 

“Huh? Won’t it hurt?” Sting asks in confusion. 

“Yessss. Please.” He pants. 

“Okay...” Sting says as he squeezes Natsu’s ass as if he’s trying to pop it. 

“Mmmmm yes. Sting!” 

“God, that’s so sexy. I’m not really into this stuff, but do you want more?” Sting offers. 

“Yes! Oh god yes please. Can we... use something?” 

“Like a toy? Sure! What?” Sting wonders. 

“Um... this?” Natsu pulls a riding crop out of his basket. 

“Uh... what the hell do I do with that?”

“You just hit me with it. Can you... fuck me while you hit me?” Natsu pleads. 

“As long as I get to fuck you, I’ll do whatever you want.” He says as he takes the riding crop. 

Sting gets some more lube and strokes his cock to get himself fully hard again. He examines the toy he was just given and decides to give it a try. 

*Whack! *

“Hey you missed!” 

“No, I just wanted to swing it at the bed first. I don’t want to hurt you... wrong.” Sting says sweetly. 

“Well the next one better be on my ass.” Natsu warns. 

Sting now looks ready and presses his dick on Natsu’s ass. He starts pushing in slowly, but Natsu is so greedy he pushes back into him engulfing the entire length.

“Oh god, babe!” Sting cries. 

Natsu starts moaning loudly. He can’t help it. He’s always been noisy.

“Nnngh Sting... hit me.” He begs. Hoping his roommates didn’t overhear. Natsu would prefer if his roommates didn’t know he was a masochist. A whoosh is heard in the air and Natsu gets a light sting on his butt cheek. 

“You’re definitely going to have to swing harder than that.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Sting says worriedly. 

“That’s kinda the fucking point.” Natsu rolls his eyes. 

Sting thrusts in hard and his dick rubs against Natsu’s prostate right as he swings the riding crop down and smacks Natsu’s ass. 

“Mmmn... fuck. More!” Natsu pleads. 

Sting hits and thrusts over and over again drawing Natsu closer to the edge. 

“Agh Natsu, I can’t handle much more!” 

“It’s okay I’m close too!!”

“Mmmm... Natsuuu!” Sting says as he reaches around and starts stroking Natsu. 

“Gr-... nnngh... Sting! Mmmmm!!” Natsu cries as he cums on his sheets, chanting Gray’s name in his head. 

“Nnngh Natsu so tight!!!” Sting shouts as he shoots into the tight cavern. His dick pulses until he milks out the last bit of cum. Natsu collapses onto his cum soaked sheets with Sting falling right next to him. 

“Fuck that was amazing. We gotta do that again sometime.” Sting says softly. 

Natsu pretends to fall asleep and starts snoring because he doesn’t want to respond to that comment. It was much nicer than jerking it in the shower, but he doesn’t like to make it a habit of thinking of others while you’re with someone else. That’s not fair to himself and that’s certainly not fair to Sting.

Sting hears the fake snoring and chuckles. “Guess I really wore you out huh? I guess I’ll leave you be tonight.” Sting grabs his clothes and puts a blanket over Natsu’s naked body. He then crawls down from the loft to get dressed and leaves quietly. 

After the door shuts Natsu gets up to put on some boxers. He rips the soiled sheets off and puts them in the hamper. He grabs the spare set and starts making the bed when the door opens again. Natsu jolts in fear that Sting came back, but it was Gray. 

“Hey man, how did the date go?”

“It was fine. He’s nice. He took me to an awesome burger place which was delicious, then we went bowling and played arcade games and pool.” Natsu says while making his bed. 

“That sounds like an awesome date! Why was it only fine?” Gray wonders. 

“I mean, to be honest, I was just thinking of someone else the whole time. Sting’s great, but he’s not... /him/.” 

“Oh I see. Who is this other guy then?” Gray asks.

“I... can’t tell you.” Natsu admits. 

“Do I know him?” Gray asks. 

Natsu laughs. “Heh. You could say that.” 

“Hm. Well hey, at least your date ended well.”

“Yeah, I feel kinda bad about that. I knew I wouldn’t want us to continue past one maybe two times, but I did it anyway. I hadn’t had sex in like three months, so I was just needing it, you know?” 

“Three months? Damn. I don’t think I could go one.” Gray says in awe.

“Do you have a go-to person? Like a friends with benefits? Or do you just use Grindr all the time?” Natsu asks. 

“Well, I normally just go to bars mostly, but when I’m really desperate, my dealer is always available. Now it’s super convenient for me. He lives right across the hall!” Gray says excitedly. 

“Across.. the hall?” Sting is ruled out. Natsu hasn’t met Rogue, but Gajeel and Cobra? There’s no way it’s them. Natsu has known them for years. “What’s his name?” Natsu asks, already regretting the choice. 

“You probably don’t know him. He’s a junior. He goes by Cobra.”

“Cobra!?!? He sells drugs!?” Natsu yells. 

“Keep it down! Do you know him or something?” 

“I *thought* I knew him. He’s in my fucking band. We’ve been friends for six years.”

“Oh yeah, he did say he was in a band. Wow I never would’ve expected... shit. That’s a huge coincidence.” 

“Yeah. Do you know if he does drugs himself?” Natsu carefully prods. 

“He does some, but I don’t know too much about him. He sells to me and we fuck, that’s about it.” Gray admits. 

“Ugh. Okay. I’ll just have to talk to him about it.” 

“What!!? No! You can’t! What if he stops selling when you confront him!!?” Gray freaks out. Natsu didn’t really think about his side of this. 

“...Fine. I won’t say anything, but if he is EVER late to rehearsal because of selling or fucking you, he’s out of the band.” 

“What does fucking me have to do with anything? Are you jealous? Is the guy you like Cobra?” Gray asks anxiously. 

“What? Ew. No. It’s not Cobra.” Natsu flushes and tries to hide his anxiety. 

“Then why...?” Gray suddenly gasps. 

“What?! Why what?” 

“Nevermind. I’ll make sure he’s never late on my account.” Gray smirks. 

//Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He knows. He KNOWS.//

“Uh, thanks. Anyway, I’m gonna head to sleep. Night.”

“Night Natsu.” Gray says tauntingly. 

TW: self harm; mention of a prescribed medication

Natsu rushes to the bathroom and finds his razor. He can’t spend too much time in here, so he quickly pulls his boxers up on his thigh and makes five beautiful dripping lines. Natsu always thinks it’s so crazy how calm watching his own blood makes him, and he really needs that right now considering he is on the verge of an anxiety attack. He can’t help but try to make his cuts bleed more. Looking over his work, he notices one is a bit too deep. That will leave a bad scar.

He cleans up and places a piece of toilet paper on the wounds. He brushes his teeth and uses the bathroom, then heads back to the room. He doesn’t say anything and just hops in bed and tries to fall asleep. Falling asleep is always so difficult for me. Natsu reaches over and takes one of his medications that he is prescribed, Trazodone. That always helps him sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

Natsu wakes up at 7am to get ready for chemistry. It’s Friday. He got through the first week of college! He really wants to get drunk tonight to celebrate, but doesn’t feel like being around people he doesn’t know. Maybe he can see if just the roomies want to chill. 

Natsu sits up and sees Gray drawing at his desk like he has been every morning, and with no surprise, he’s practically naked. 

//Stupid stripper.//

Gray hasn’t used the hard stuff since Monday to Natsu’s knowledge, but he has still been using a lot of pills. Is it so bad that he is worrying this much for a person he just met a week ago? Natsu pushes those thoughts from his head and climbs down to head to the bathroom to get ready. 

Natsu comes back to the room to strip off his clothes and change his underwear. Gray stops him as he begins to get dressed.

“Natsu?” 

Natsu hums in response. 

“What is this?” Gray holds up a bloodied piece of toilet paper. 

“Nothing!” Natsu snatches it away from him and throws it in the trash. 

“Natsu, are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?” Gray moves closer to him and puts his hand on Natsu’s shoulder.

“No, no one did this. Just drop it! Please?” His eyes start filling with tears. 

Gray steps back, lifting his hands up. “Alright man, hey I’m just here if you need me.”

—

Natsu stirs from a nap he’d taken after classes were over for the day. He looks at the clock to see it’s already 8:00 at night. Natsu jumps down from his bunk to see if Freed and Laxus want to drink tonight and maybe play a game. He ends up finding both on the couch watching tv. 

“Hey guys!” Natsu says enthusiastically. 

“Hello” Freed answers while Laxus just grunts.

“I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay in tonight and have a little party here, just the four of us?” Natsu asks, kicking at the floor. 

“I think that would be nice, don’t you Laxus?” Freed sounds as if he’s trying to pressure him. 

“Ugh, fine whatever. But you guys /will/ pay me back for the booze!” Laxus says, knowing he’s the only one who is 21, although Freed is just a few months away. 

“Sweet! Thanks Laxus!” Natsu runs back to his room to text Gray about the party. 

He was off getting dinner with his childhood friend named Lyon. Natsu briefly hopes that Lyon is only a friend. Perhaps they all could play truth or dare and he could find out more about this mystery guy.

—

The party looks ready to start once Laxus comes back with booze, snacks, and soda. After Natsu texted Gray, he had come back pretty quickly with an excited look. They all decide to switch off who is in charge of songs so they all get to enjoy. 

“Can we start with a drinking version of truth or dare? If you refuse to do the truth or dare you gotta drink the amount the asker decides is equal to the intensity of his question. Does that make sense?” Natsu proposes. 

“Yeah, sounds great! Who wants to go first?” Freed asks as they all start sitting in a circle. 

“Me me me!!” Natsu volunteers. Freed just nods. “Gray, truth or dare?” 

“Ummm. Truth. I’m not ready to do dares until I’ve had a bit to drink.” Gray says as he sips his mixed drink. 

Perfect. “The guy you went out to dinner with, Lyon. Are you more than friends?” 

Gray spits out his drink. “L-Lyon!? Hell no. Ew, fuck, why would you ask that!?” 

“I just wanted to know.” Natsu shrugs. 

“No way, he’s like my brother!”

“My turn! Freed, truth or dare?” Laxus bellows. 

“Hm. Dare!” Freed says smugly. 

“Heh heh. Take two shots.” 

“Two?! Fine. Natsu. Truth or dare?” Freed asks. 

“Truth.”

“Tell me, has anyone caught your interest other than Sting across the hall?” Freed asks with a sadistic smile. 

“Hmmmm maybe.” Natsu winks. 

“Oh really? Who?” Freed smiles. 

“Nope, not part of the question, Freed!” Natsu laughs. 

“Heh, now it’s my turn. Natsu. Truth or dare.” Gray propositions. 

“Dare. I’m not falling for that again.” 

“Okay. I dare you to tell us who you like.” Gray says with an adorable smile.

“I’ll drink.” 

“Oh come on Natsu!” Everyone screams. 

“Fine. If you want to play it that way, you can skip it for three shots.” Gray says smugly. 

“Dammit you jerk.” Natsu downs his three shots chasing it down with Mountain Dew. 

“Freed truth or dare.” Natsu asks. 

“Dare!” 

“Kiss Laxus on the cheek.” 

Everyone froze. Several moments passed by when finally...

“Just do it already scaredy cat.” Laxus dares. 

Gray and Natsu stare in disbelief. Freed quickly crawled over to Laxus. He slowly places one hand cupping his cheek and leans in to give him a slow but sweet kiss on the other. When he pulls away not only is he blushing, but Laxus is too. 

“My turn! Gray truth or dare.” Laxus slurs. He has been guzzling down shots since he got back from the store. He must’ve had almost eight so far. 

“Um, dare.” 

“Hehehe. Kiss Natsu. On. The. Mouth.” Laxus laughs. 

Gray glances at Natsu as if questioning if it was alright and Natsu just shrugs in response. Gray scoots closer and looks in his eyes. Gray’s gaze slowly moves down to Natsu’s lips. He starts to lean in slowly and presses his lips on Natsu’s. 

Natsu had never thought about how snakebites would feel against him, but they make him accidentally moan. This makes Gray smirk into the kiss and grab a handful of Natsu’s hair. He pulls him closer and licks his bottom lip. Natsu slightly parts his mouth and Gray’s tongue dives right in. 

After a minute or so, Freed clears his throat to bring the two back to the present. They part and apologize, but notice that Laxus is trying to hide a boner. This is turning out to be an interesting night. 

Natsu takes two more shots because his head is spinning, but not from the alcohol.

“Laxus truth or dare?” Freed asks. 

“Dare!!” 

“I dare you to tell us your true sexual orientation.” Freed says smugly. 

Gray and I glance at each other wondering what is going on. 

“Freed, why do you have to ask this every time I get drunk? I’m bi, but when I’m sober I feel ashamed of who I am due to my asshole of a father so I pretend I’m straight. You know I always want a piece of that tight little ass. Why do you question it?” Laxus explained as if it were obvious. 

“Because I’m tired of only having a relationship with you in secret!“ Laxus crosses his arms. 

Gray and Natsu are at a loss for words. They just sit there silently with their mouths hung slightly open. 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow, I want to have fun!” Laxus whines. 

“Fine. I’ll hold you to that though.” Freed side eyes him. 

As the last two shots are starting to hit Natsu, Freed asks, “Natsu, truth or dare?" 

"Truth!" 

"Let's ask this question again. Who do you like?" Freed smirks.

"Graayy." Natsu swoons while swaying back and forth. Laxus and Freed stare in shock. 

"I knew it!" Gray screams.

"Hmmm Gray?" Natsu lays his head on Gray’s shoulder.

He just chuckles and takes his turn.

"Hey Laxus, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Always dare!" 

"Okay. Make out with Freed." Gray dares.

"Hehe yessss. Come here, Greenie."

"I told you don't call me that in front of others!" Freed cries.

Laxus pins Freed to the floor and starts kissing him. Freed moans and pulls Laxus closer. They start really getting into their kiss and start frotting against each other. 

Natsu starts rubbing his legs together to try to get friction. He really enjoys watching others. Suddenly, Gray pulls Natsu into their room and closes the door to give them some privacy. 

"So you like me, huh?" Gray smirks. 

"Yeah, so what?" Natsu retorts.

"So... you said you were thinking of me during your whole date... Even the last bit?" He asks.

Natsu blushes. “That's none of your damn business." 

"So you were? You know you could've just asked me and I would've happily fucked you." Gray smugly says. Natsu’s face turns bright red and he turns away. 

“I don’t want to just fuck you. I want... I want to be with you.” Natsu whispers. 

“Yeah? Well... maybe I wanna be with you too.” Gray shrugs. 

“How drunk are you?” Natsu asks worriedly. 

“Drunk enough to say how I feel, not too drunk to forget it in the morning.” He confesses. 

“The perfect amount. So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

“Well, we could finish the truth or dare?” Gray proposes. 

“Okay, ice princess. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Did you think of me before I confessed to you?” Natsu wonders. 

“Since you first came through the door. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“What’s that riding crop doing on top of the dresser?” He asks smugly. 

“What!?” Natsu jumps up to the bed and scrambles to hide the evidence he so blatantly left out. 

“You gonna answer the question?” Gray smirks. 

“I-well, I kinda like stuff like that.” Natsu shakes his head in his hands. 

“You like using them or getting them used on you?” 

“Getting them used on me... oh god.” Natsu feels like he wants to tear his head apart from embarrassment. 

“Mmm good. Come here look at this.” Gray opens up his wardrobe and pulls out a box. Inside was all types of toys: a paddle, a collar, butt plugs, dildos, and more. More that Natsu didn’t even recognize. 

“Um.. you’re a sadist?” 

“Mhm. We are going to have so much fun.” Gray evilly smiles. 

Natsu backs up and shivers, second guessing coming into the room to finish the truth or dare. 

“Oh come on. Don’t be scared. We’ll only do as much as you can handle.” Gray promises. 

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

“Good. Have you ever seen one of these before?” Gray holds up a collar. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve used one before.” Natsu’s cheeks flush. 

“Good. Are you comfortable if we use it right now?” 

Natsu nods. “Wonderful. Now I’m going to put this collar on you. Do you want to be a slave or a pet tonight?” Gray softly asks while gently clasping the collar in place. 

“A... a pet.” Natsu croaks out wearily. 

“Mmm good. You’ll call me master when you are allowed to talk. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Natsu answers. 

“Okay....?” He questions. 

“Okay, Master.”

“Mmmm. Good pet. Does my pet want a brand new tail and ears? I haven’t even taken them out of the package yet.” Gray asks. 

“Yes, please Master!” 

“Of course you do. Now get on your hands and knees. Pets don’t stand.”

Natsu drops to the floor and looks up at Gray with puppy dog eyes.

“Good boy, now there’s just one problem. If you want to be a real pet, you’ll have to get naked like one.” Gray watches as Natsu hurriedly strips. 

Natsu sits on his knees staring at him and eagerly waiting for his next command. He has needed this for so long. He’s even already starting to get hard just from a few requests. 

Gray walks over and pets Natsu’s hair. He obviously takes note of his scars, but he clearly isn’t enough of an asshole to bring up something like that at this moment. 

“You’re going to be a good pet aren’t you? You’re going to listen to my every word. The only words you are allowed to say are ice for slow down, fire for stop, and master. Maybe you’ll even learn to speak like a pet.” Gray hints. 

“Mrow.” Natsu coos, looking up at him. 

“Oh fuck.” Gray whispers as he grabs his crotch. “Do you think you’re ready for your tail?” 

Natsu nuzzles his head on Gray’s leg to say yes. Gray gets on his knees and sucks on the butt plug to make it wet before putting it inside. He turns it around and bites the fluffy part with the plug facing out. Gray places a hand on the small of Natsu’s back and spreads a cheek with the other. He moves forward and starts pressing the plug inside with just his mouth.

Gray massages Natsu’s cheeks while his hole closes around the thickest part of the plug. Natsu moans and balls his hands. Gray then drops the tail from his mouth. 

“It’s okay kitty, it’s almost in. You’re such a good pet.” Gray coos. 

Natsu blushes as Gray sends praises. He pushes a bit more until the metal plug gets sucked inside. Natsu gives his new tail a wiggle and Gray laughs. He stands up and places the matching set of ears on Natsu’s head. 

“You ready to kink it up a notch, kitty?” Gray asks. 

“Mrow.”

Gray peeks his head out the door to see if Laxus and Freed are still outside before he calls to Natsu. 

“Come here kitty. Crawl to me.” Gray commands. 

Natsu makes his way over to him slowly swaying his hips to move the tail. He crawls outside the door and sees that Laxus and Freed aren't there. Although, he could hear moans coming from their bedroom. 

Gray sits on the couch and pats the cushion. Natsu crawls over and hops up on the couch. 

“You can lay down.” Gray says sweetly. 

Natsu curls up and lays his head on Gray’s lap. He pets his head which makes Natsu feel calm. 

“You’re already a good kitty, but do you want to be the best?” 

Natsu nods hastily and Gray smiles, then unzips his jeans. He pulls his already hard dick out and looks at Natsu, waiting. The other blinks and looks at his cock and the only word he could use to describe it would be... hnnnnnnng. 

Natsu reaches over and wraps his hand around the base. He already knows he won't be able to fit that monster in his mouth... but maybe Gray would make him. Natsu starts licking the tip softly like a kitty and hears Gray moan. His moans made Natsu's cock grow angry and red, dripping with precum.

“Damn. Your cock looks like it’s just begging to be touched. Does my kitty want his cock played with?” Gray teases. 

Natsu hums as he begins to lick more. 

“Aw, that’s too bad. My kitty only gets touched if he’s the best kitty, and so far he’s not the best.”

Natsu whimpers at hearing the insult. He’ll show him who’s the best. He opens his mouth wide and goes as deep as he can until it hits the back of his throat. Natsu sucks with hollowed cheeks on the way up and slithers his tongue around on the way down. He makes sure not to forget to stroke and slightly twist the base. Then, he scoot closer so he can wrap his other hand around and fondle Gray’s balls. Natsu notices that he keeps his area nicely sculpted so he moves his mouth over to suck on his balls. 

“Nnngh...” Gray moans. 

Natsu crawls down to the floor and strokes him while trying to fit both balls into his mouth. He really wants to be the best pet. He wants to get touched. He thinks of something to try, but he’s not sure how it’ll turn out. Whatever, he’s going for it. 

He spread Gray’s cheeks a bit without him noticing and looks at that pretty pink hole. While using both hands to stroke and play with his balls, Natsu sticks his tongue out and licks the puckered cavity. 

Gray jumps. “Ah! What are you doing?!” 

“Mrow?” 

“You can talk.”

“Do you not like it, Master?” Natsu asks. 

“I uh... I don’t know. Can we try it again?”

“I thought you were a dominant,” he accuses. 

“I.. I am. You just caught me off guard. Can we try this again? Then I’ll get back into my roll.” 

Natsu leans down and rolls his tongue over it. Gray jumps again, but Natsu just rubs his thighs to comfort him. He flicks my tongue on him, then decides to go for the next step. He slowly pushes his tongue inside and move it in and out. 

“Ngh... it feels... good in a weird way.” Gray admits. 

Natsu looks up. “Have you never played with your ass before?”

“No, I just do it to others.” Gray shrugs. 

“Well, do you want me to continue?”

“Honestly, I could probably cum from just that, so yeah. Go for it.” 

And with that permission, Natsu dives back down into his sweet ass. He doesn’t stop stroking his weeping cock the entire time he licks him. His precum starts to act as a lubricant. 

“Nnngh Natsu, almost there!” Gray cries. 

Natsu starts fucking his ass with his tongue and stroke faster. He uses his other hand to play with his balls again because he knows from his own experience he loves that when he starts to get close. At that point, Natsu starts to sober up and realizes what he’s actually doing. His eyes go wide, but he continues. He certainly didn’t want to stop doing this with the guy he likes. 

“Mmm... fuck.... Natsu!!!” Gray screams as his back arches with cum shooting out as fast as a bullet landing all over his chest. He pants for a few moments to gather his strength. After a while he says, “Natsu. That was... amazing. You’re definitely the /best/ pet, but... you made a mess of me. Now you need to clean it up. Come here and lick it all up.”

Natsu crawls onto the couch and starts lapping at the cum around Gray's belly button. He moves up slowly all the way to his nipples. Gray moans slightly when he got to them. 

Mid-lick, their roommate’s door opens up and Laxus steps out in only his boxers. He looks at Natsu with the butt plug tail licking cum off Grays nipples and accidentally locks eyes with fucked out Gray. 

“I don’t even want to know.” Laxus says, putting his hands up in the air and walking to the bathroom. 

Gray laughs and pulls out his phone. Natsu can see him messing with some app, then he presses a button and all of a sudden the butt plug starts vibrating and he squeals. Gray quickly turns it off. 

“Let’s see how good of a kitty you really are.” Gray says sadistically. 

Laxus comes out of the bathroom and heads straight for his room. 

“Wait. Laxus.” Gray calls. 

“Yeah?” Laxus answers, trying not to look at us utterly exposed. 

Gray hits the button again and Natsu’s eyes go wide. 

“So are you and Freed like dating or something?” 

“I don’t know. Are you and Natsu?” Laxus says back. 

“Touché. It sounded like you two were having fun.” Gray winks. 

Natsu starts whimpering as the vibrations send him into frustration.

“That damn Greenie. He is never quiet.”

“Heh. I don’t think Natsu minded. He probably wanted to come in and watch. I had to drag him out of the room when you two were making out.”

Natsu hides his head in shame and tries not to moan from the toy and humiliation combined. 

“Is that so? It just so happens, Freed just loves to be watched. Damn exhibitionist. Maybe we could arrange something one day.” Laxus proposes. 

“Sounds great to me.” Gray says. 

Laxus walks away and as soon as his door closes, Natsu lets out a long sigh (moan?) of release. 

“Wow, you are a good kitty. Too good. I want to know what makes you bad. Come on.” Gray leads him into their bedroom. Natsu waddled with the vibrating plug still in him. 

“Less than 24 hours ago, you had sex with someone else. You knew you liked me and decided to go to someone else for release. You will be punished for that. Let’s see how you handle a /real/ dominant sadist swatting you. Go get your riding crop.” 

When Natsu comes back down from his bed he noticed that Gray was grabbing his paddle. Natsu could barely breathe in anticipation. Natsu puts the crop in his mouth and crawls over to him. 

“Ohh.. you are just... mm!” Gray grabs it out of his mouth and inspects. “Not bad, but I’ll find you a better one. One I don’t have to worry about breaking.”

Natsu turns his butt around so he can start. “Ready?” He asks. 

“Mrow.”

“God you’re hot.” Gray lifts the crop and swings it so quickly, Natsu didn’t even hear a sound. 

“Nnnngh. Yes!” he cries out, forgetting that he is supposed to be a cat. 

“Naughty naughty. Pets don’t talk. I guess we finally found out that you can be a bad kitty. Now I’ll have to punish you more.”

Natsu moans just thinking about it. “Please.”

“Oh, you want that? Then maybe the punishment should be /no/ punishment at all.”

Natsu sits down on the floor and paws at Gray's leg hoping to change his mind. 

“Hmm. I guess just a little more. You were so good earlier and I did promise I’d touch you if you were the best kitty and made me cum.” 

Natsu turns around again to let Gray whack him. He waits for him to say something, but then he felt it. No warning. 

“Mmmmmn meowwww.”

“Good kitty.” Gray says as he smacks him again and again. Natsu lost count of how many times Gray hit him, but all he knows is that he was getting closer and closer each time. Gray swings it three more times until Natsu felt so close he was about ready to burst. 

“Mrow!!!” Natsu practically screeches. 

“Oh? Are you getting close, kitty? If you make a mess on our floor you’re going to have to clean it up.” Gray taunts. 

Natsu's eyebrows furrows and his cheeks flush.

“You look conflicted, kitty. Is something wrong? Do you maybe /want/ to lick up your own cum?” Gray teases. 

Natsu shakes his head, but he’s not sure of the answer. He loves being humiliated. It’s even far greater than being hurt. 

“Well I guess we will find out what happens won’t we, kitty?” Gray pets his head. 

He switches to his paddle and moves to Natsu’s side so he can hit his ass better. He swings fast, but not too hard so he can hit him right on top of the tail, giving him pleasure without marring him. 

“Nnngh!!” Natsu screams. 

“Let’s see how many it takes for my kitty to make a mess.” 

*Whack*. “Two.”

*Whack*. “Three. Doing okay, kitty?”

“M-meow...” he pants. 

“It’s getting to you huh?” Gray laughs. 

*Whack*. “Four.” 

*Whack*. “Five.”

“Mrow!!!” Natsu pants letting Gray know he is close.

*Whack! Whack! Whack!* “Six, seven, and eight.”

Natsu starts cumming in the middle of seven. He collapses and moans, his whole body squirming. “Nnngh Gray!! Ugh fuckkk.” 

“Bad kitty. You talked and made a mess. Now clean that up with your tongue.” Gray commands. 

Thankfully Gray turns off the butt plug vibrator so Natsu doesn't get overstimulated. Even though Gray is being domineering, he’s still very sweet and caring. That's what makes a good dom. Natsu puts his elbows on the floor and starts licking up his mess. He cringes at the taste scrunching his lips together. Licking up another guy’s cum is one thing. Licking up your own is disgusting, humiliating. 

“How does it taste kitty? Do you like eating your own cum?” 

He shakes his head as he gags. 

“Aw poor kitty. Here, maybe this will help.” Gray shoves his face into the floor shaking my head like he was a bad dog that just peed on the floor. “Bad kitty. Eat your cum.”

Natsu licks it up faster, making him gag even more. When he’s finally done, Natsu sits up on his knees and stares at Gray, waiting for whatever is next. 

“Mmm. You took your punishment well, pet. You deserve a reward.”

Natsu smiles like a stupid happy kid. “Come here, Natsu.” He crawls over to Gray and puts both paws on his knees. 

“You were such a good kitty, you get to take a break now.” Gray says as he gently removes his collar. Gray asks him to turn around so he can remove his tail. He puts it to the side to be cleaned and hugs him tightly. 

Gray sighs and breaks character. “Natsu. You were so good. I loved it so much. Did you like it?”

“Mhm. That was amazing. I’ve never done pet play before.” Natsu admits. 

“It’s one of my favorites. Can we.. do this again?” Gray gives a small hopeful smile. 

“Please!” he begs. 

Gray chuckles. “Well I think it’s time for bed. It’s almost 2:00am.”

“Yeah I’m pretty tired and completely sobered up.”

“Heh, me too. Goodnight, Natsu.” Gray gives him a goodnight peck on the lips and Natsu smiles, climbing up into his bed. He reminisces over this amazing night and soon falls asleep with a smile on his face while dreaming about his new lover.


End file.
